


Why Drink The Day Away?

by littlewonder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Kissing, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: John has had a bad day. Sherlock decides this is the best time to reveal to John exactly how he feels for him.





	Why Drink The Day Away?

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on tumblr](https://isitanylittlewonder.tumblr.com/post/161925247254/john-put-down-that-drink-sherlock-wha)

“John, put down that drink.”

“Sherlock, wha ―?”

John was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter with a glass of scotch. It had been a rough day.

“Why?” John finally managed to ask.

“Because I’m going to do something, and I don’t want you making a mess.”

“Oh… okay…?”

John wasn't exactly sure what was about to happen, but he put down the glass on the counter behind him anyway. He was on autopilot, both dreading and anticipating Sherlock’s next move.

“Okay, now what is this ―”

Before John could finish his question, Sherlock’s lips were on his, smothering, possessing, wanting. His hands covered John’s cheeks, stroking them with adoration, before Sherlock threw his arms around John’s neck.

John was so ecstatic, so surprised, so amazed that Sherlock finally wanted him, that he threw himself wholeheartedly into Sherlock’s kiss, pressing his body into his, seeking their bodies to be pressed closer, seeking to sink into him, become one, declare “YES, we are together, you are part of me, I want you, all of you,” and so he did, declared all of this with his kiss and his body pressed into Sherlock.

John stayed submerged in Sherlock for as long as he could bare. Ultimately, it was Sherlock who emerged for breath first.

“I’m the one who doesn’t like your drinking,” he confessed.

“That mean you’re gonna lay off the drugs?” John teased.

“I don’t need it if I have you,” said Sherlock seriously.

John smiled warmly at him. “Me neither.”


End file.
